Rock'n Roll Princess
" |image = Rock'n Roll Princess CD cover.jpg |japanesetitle = ロックンロール·プリンセス |romajititle = Rokkunrōru· Purinsesu |performedby = The Scanty |album = コイバナ Four Lucky Girls Full Moon o Sagashite: Original Soundtrack Vol.2 |length = 1:30 (TV version) 4:08 (Full length) |precededby = "I Love U" |followedby = None}} "'|ロックンロール·プリンセス|Rokkunrōru· Purinsesu}}, performed and sung by The Scanty, is the second opening song of Full Moon o Sagashite. This song is also included in ''Full Moon's'' second OST. Background "Rock'n Roll Princess" was recorded by The Scanty for the anime adaptation of Full Moon, and is later included in one of their own albums. Lyrics |-|Romanji = ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR Ai to iu himei agete MAMA no ofuru ni me o tsuketa ATASHI wa Hana no magaru omoi o shite made Yatto mitsuketa takaramono VINTAGE SURIRU ippai no sekai ni WARP Niji-iro no kami Kazari te ni ireta nara Taisetsu ni yabureta POKKE ni shimai komu no ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR Ai to iu himei agete ROCK'N ROLL kami-sama sazuketa Jyuuji ka mune odoridasu KIRAMEKU OH ROCK PRINCESS RIBAIBARU himei agete HELLO aizu ni hajimaru HIGH SCHOOL DAYS Itsumo no okimari Jyugyou ni te o furu wa GOOD NIGHT aizu ni TEDDY to PIROUTOUKU Mune ippai no ai o Hoshizora ni chikau no Mizutama to CHEKKU Tsugi hagisareta PANTS Fusoroi no ashibumi mo COOL na STEP ni ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR Ai to iu himei agete ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS no you ni Mainichi tobi hanete Ude kumu OH BOY FRIEND Ai to iu himei agete |-|English = I'll become a rock'n roll princess and Dance with rock spirit I'll thrive oh rock star Give a shout of love I, who had my eyes on Mama's old clothes, Looked until I had thoughts of turning my nose The treasured vintage I finally found Warped me to a world full of thrills If I've obtained a rainbow hair ornament I'm putting it away in my torn pocket as something precious I'll become a rock'n roll princess and Dance with rock spirit I'll thrive oh rock star Give a shout of love Rock'n roll The cross given by God dances on my chest I'll shine oh rock princess Give a shout of revival High school days begin at a "hello" signal I wave my hand at the standard routine lessons Pillow talk with teddy at a "good night" signal Swearing the love that fills my chest to the starry sky Pants patched with polka dots and checks Even my irregular stepping becomes a cool step I'll become a rock'n roll princess and Dance with rock spirit I'll thrive oh rock star Give a shout of love Like a rock'n roll princess I'll jump up and down every day and Fold my arms oh boyfriend Give a shout of love Videos References See also *''Full Moon o Sagashite: Original Soundtrack Vol.2'' Category:A to Z Category:Songs